


Nap time with TsukiYama

by Everyone_is_Gay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyone_is_Gay/pseuds/Everyone_is_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima and Yamaguchi take a nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap time with TsukiYama

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this work

Tsukishima POV:  
Yamaguchi made a soft whining noise,as he pawed and at my bare chest, nuzzling his face between my shoulder and my neck.  
God damnit he is too cute!  
His tired eyes fluttered shut, his beautiful beating eyelashes were so long it wouldn't be hard to believe that each time he blinked a hurricane destroyed a city.  
He yawned again, his hair tickling my neck, the moisture from his lips wetting my shoulder.  
Dear god he was just so cute!  
If I wasn't so tired, and if it wouldn't be the biggest sin to cut a moment like this short...  
But looking down upon Yamaguchi's resting face, drifting into sleep was the most satisfying. Not really but it came close.  
I reached down placing my hand on Yamaguchi's head, stroking his hair, I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


End file.
